Ten Lilies
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Ten short fics written for the 10 Lilies challenge.
1. a keepsake

**Ten Lilies - A Keepsake**

**by Mara S. S. **

"Good morning." Natsuki said sleepily.

"Good morning." Shizuru replied from their couch.

Natsuki could barely open her eyes. She fumbled around the kitchen and grabbed some coffee.

She yawned and curled up on the couch beside Shizuru. She rested her head on her lover's shoulder, brain still not completely functioning.

She felt a soft touch on her nose. "Wakey, wakey Natsuki-chan!" She heard Shizuru say in a babyish voice.

She opened her eyes and found a stuffed puppy staring back at her.

"H-Hey! Where did you get that?!"

"This?" Shizuru held the stuffed toy in one hand. "Oh, I found it in one of your drawers."

Shizuru cuddled the puppy to her cheek. "The cute little thing was probably playing hide and seek."

Natsuki scowled, uncomfortable at having the stuffed toy brought out into the open.

"Ara, that won't do. Natsuki-chan should be smiling." Shizuru moved the puppy's paws with her hands and used it to stretch the corners of Natsuki's mouth into a smile.

"That's better, don't you think?" Shizuru asked, addressing the stuffed toy she held in her hands.

With a finger she made the puppy nod its head.

"See? He agrees with me." Shizuru told Natsuki triumphantly.

"Give me that." Natsuki took the stuffed toy with an annoyed frown.

Natsuki cradled it in her hands and stroked it. As Shizuru watched, her expression became more gentle.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asked quietly, sensing that she may have struck a nerve.

"It's..." Natsuki hesitated a moment, then relented. "I found it in my mother's lab. It was mine when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry." Shizuru placed an arm around Natsuki's shoulders. "I didn't know..."

"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known." Natsuki shrugged away the memories it brought back.

"I'll put it back..." Shizuru volunteered, reaching to take the stuffed toy.

Natsuki pulled it closer to her. "No. I think..." Natsuki smiled sadly at the stuffed toy.

Then she took a deep breath and placed it on top of Shizuru's head, its paws dangling down in front of Shizuru's face.

Shizuru looked up comically at her new passenger.

"Hahaha!" Natsuki laughed at the silly picture her lover and the stuffed toy made.

Natsuki smiled now. "You look silly." She informed Shizuru.

Shizuru chuckled and picked the stuffed toy up once more. "Well, both Natsuki and Mr. Puppy here need to have breakfast. A _proper _breakfast."

Natsuki glanced guiltily at her empty coffee mug. Shizuru laughed knowingly.

Natsuki then stood and pulled Shizuru up. She took the puppy from Shizuru and put it on her shoulder.

"So..." she asked Shizuru, "what do puppies and Natsuki's have for breakfast...?"

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	2. quiet

I'm not really sure if Youko-sensei is a nurse or a doctor. I used nurse here because it seemed unlikely that she'd been Midori's classmate but also had the time to finish medical school.

**Ten Lilies - Quiet**

**by Mara S. S. **

Life at Fuuka's infirmary used to be long stretches of silence interrupted by short periods of loud action.

Most of the time, Youko only had to face students with a cold, or who injured themselves during sports. Sometimes students came in who just pleaded a head ache or a stomach ache to get out of a difficult class.

The former she sent away with some medicine or a bandage and the latter she sent away with a reprimand.

Those events barely caused ripples in her quiet life as the school nurse. They were average, everyday happenings.

Most of the time, she'd be sitting at her table and sipping tea. She'd read medical journals or just watch the students go by outside her window.

One of the things she liked about the infirmary was that it was very calm. The wind blowing through the white curtains gave her a sense of peace.

It was like nothing could disturb her there.

Nothing, of course, except Midori.

Ah, that woman! From the day they first met at the university and all the way to Fuuka Academy, Youko found herself sucked into Midori's exciting life.

When Midori had the time, they'd eat lunch together. Often, when she had a break, Midori would simply 'hang out' at the infirmary to keep Youko company.

Midori would sit with her and tell her tales about her adventures. Those were often lively and their laughter would echo in the otherwise silent infirmary.

Sometimes, Midori would even talk about Professor Sasaki. Youko didn't like talking about it, sometimes she felt strange pangs of jealousy when Midori talked about the professor.

Midori was a breath of fresh air, not just in the infirmary, but also in Youko's life.

Youko's life was mostly predictable. She knew what her goals were, she knew what her life would be like decades from now.

Midori brought uncertainty and excitement into Youko's life. And strangely enough, she didn't mind too much.

In fact, eventually she began to feel weird when life at the infirmary _was _calm, because it meant Midori wasn't around.

But the weirdest thing of all was one time when Midori was there and everything was quiet.

-o-

To be fair, Midori was stuck there because of an injury. She wasn't exactly in a position to be noisy or to drag Youko off into any of her little adventures.

Youko sat on a chair beside Midori and watched her... her friend.

Youko sat there with her chin propped up on one hand and watched her friend sleep.

It was already late afternoon and the rain was falling. Outside, students would be in a rush to get home with those who'd forgotten umbrellas getting themselves drenched.

Youko would stay in the school, to watch over Midori.

"Uh..." Midori stirred from her sleep.

"Don't get up. Just lie down." Youko was immediately at Midori's side.

"Here, drink this." Youko held some pills to Midori's mouth, then followed it up with a glass of water.

Midori drank them obediently. "What...?"

"Just pain killers." Youko answered, putting the glass away.

She sat down on the bed and put a hand to Midori's forehead. "No fever. Well, you're doing better."

Midori grinned weakly. "Glad to hear that. I'll be up and about in no time."

Youko glared at her patient. "No. You," she said, pointing a finger for emphasis, "will be staying quietly in that bed."

"Yes Ma'am!" Midori replied cheekily.

Youko frowned. Her friend still looked awful.

Midori raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Of course not. I have to make sure my patient is okay." Youko answered quietly.

Midori chuckled, reached up for Youko's hand, squeezed it then let it go. "Thank you."

Youko smiled and straightened Midori's blankets. "Go back to sleep."

In no time at all, Midori was fast asleep. It was only natural, her body needed to rest to be able to repair itself.

Youko sat back down in her chair. She listened to the rain fall outside. She could hear Midori's breathing, the ticking of the clock, the slightest whispers when she moved of cloth rubbing against cloth. Only those, and nothing more.

It was one of those long stretches of silence once again.

It wouldn't stay that way, she knew. Soon, probably sooner than she should, Midori would be back in action and dragging her into all sorts of adventures once again.

In fact, Youko was actually looking forward to it...

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	3. peace and war

**Ten Lilies - Peace and War**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

Mashiro put her cup down on the saucer.

Fumi was standing at her back, a reassuring and familiar presence.

They were in the room of the mansion where she spent most of her time. She lied that particular room because of its large windows.

Through the windows she could see Fuuka Academy and the surrounding area.

Mashiro sighed. That view had been marred by fires, by earthquakes, and by UFO attacks. But in reality, all the destruction was because of the HiME battles.

It was a gruesome cycle, one that she had been sworn to uphold. The fighting had seemed a necessary evil. How could she protect a dozen young girl's lives when the lives of millions of others could be at stake?

In an irony she didn't much appreciate, she'd perpetuated the fighting so the rest of the world could live in peace.

Midori had made her change her mind though.

Because of her, Mashiro had seen another way, a way they could get through the Festival without anyone else dying. At the same time, she began to feel regret for what she'd forced the HiMEs to do.

"Hey, Fumi-san. To the Himes, I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" Mashiro murmured.

"That's not true at all. Mashiro-sama is a wonderful person." Fumi swiftly replied.

"You're always so kind." Mashiro's heart tightened at the devotion Fumi had always, always shown.

Mashiro took another sip of her tea.

"Do you think we will succeed?" She asked Fumi.

Fumi's hands moved to her shoulders and rubbed her gently. She did not answer directly.

"I will always remain at Mashiro-sama's side." She answered instead, stroking Mashiro's hair to reassure her.

Mashiro smiled sadly and looked away from the window. "Thank you, Fumi-san."

Mashiro grasped the arm rests of her wheel chair. "Let's go."

-o-

Mashiro watched the pendulum of the grandfather clock swing back and forth.

"I've made Sugiura-sensei carry a heavy responsibility."

"I think it was for the best. I approve of Sugiura-sensei." Fumi said, handing Mashiro a cup of tea.

Mashiro tried not to think that it could be the last cup of tea she shared with Fumi.

She smiled up at Fumi. "Fumi-san, thank you very much for taking care of me for all this time."

"Please don't mention it."

Mashiro nodded. She drank her tea.

"This probably a trap. But we must go. That is our duty, as those who imposed this battle upon them, knowing their destiny." Mashiro spoke her thoughts out loud.

The clock struck six.

They looked at each other. It was time.

From there they would descend into the caverns below Fuuka. They would confront the Obsidian Lord and try to end the Festival once and for all.

So no one would have to go through what Mashiro did, and what the current HiMEs were going through. So that the HiMEs could live in peace with their most important persons.

For that, Mashiro and Fumi would try their luck at changing destiny.

The dolls with their blank faces stared back at them from their shelves. Fumi moved one of the shelves out of its place to reveal the passageway leading downwards.

Fumi pushed Mashiro forward, to where the Obsidian Lord was waiting. Neither of them looked back.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	4. lucky

**Ten Lilies - Lucky**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

Natsuki stalked through the corridors of Fuuka Academy, glaring at anyone who came too close to her.

She kept self consciously patting her skirt down, smoothing it down over the shorts Mai allowed her to borrow.

It was an outrage! To fall victim to the lingerie thief! And to have T-Takeda...

Natsuki growled. Sparks flew from her eyes and the other students avoided her.

Natsuki stomped towards the Student Council room but when she slid the door open, it was empty.

She peered around. She'd been hoping Shizuru would be there.

A bit disappointed, Natsuki turned around to leave.

Suddenly, she found herself face to face with Shizuru.

"Aaah!!!" Natsuki screamed and jumped backwards. "Shizuru! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I guess Natsuki didn't hear me call her name." Shizuru smiled back innocently.

Shizuru tilted her head to one side and studied Natsuki, her growing concern easily seen on her face. "Natsuki, what happened?"

-o-

"I see..." Shizuru said when Natsuki finished explaining.

They were in the Student Council room, Shizuru sitting behind her desk, and Natsuki sitting on it.

"Ah, lucky Takeda..." Shizuru sighed dreamily.

"_Shi_! _Zu_! _Ru_!" Natsuki protested, her skin turning flame red in an instant.

"What?" Shizuru laughed and playfully pinched Natsuki's cheek. "Ara, Natsuki's so cute..."

Natsuki gave her an indignant glare.

"I'm sure Takeda thinks so as well..." Shizuru casually mentioned, her playful demeanor hiding her interest in Natsuki's answer.

Natsuki couldn't help but flinch. "Please stop reminding me of him." She begged Shizuru.

"But doesn't the attention make you happy?"

"It does not! Definitely not!" Natsuki protested vehemently. "Especially _that _kind of attention." She added darkly.

Shizuru gave a small smile and an anxious part of her quieted down.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Bait..." Natsuki suddenly blurted out.

Shizuru looked at her in surprise.

Natsuki slammed a fist into the table. "Line the girl's dorm with lingerie. _That _will draw our thief out."

"That's... a good idea..."

-o-

The remains of her camisoles, petticoats, waist nippers, garters, shape pants, bras, shorts, and body suits rained down on Natsuki.

It took her a split second to realize that the orphan they'd just destroyed had taken her entire collection. Her _entire _collection.

Natsuki gazed up at the sky in horror. She held out her hand, and a scrap of cloth fell into it. She stared at it dumbly.

"My collection."

She looked up at the sky, and fell to her knees.

This... How could misfortune fall upon her a _second _time?!

Natsuki groaned. Not again.

"Stupid orphan!!!"

-o-

"Everything! Gone!"

Shizuru drank her tea and let Natsuki wear herself out with ranting.

"My ENTIRE collection!"

Shizuru put her cup down and watched Natsuki pace across the room.

"You'll just have to buy yourself new ones then, right Natsuki?"

Natsuki halted in mid rant and turned to face Shizuru. "I suppose so..."

Shizuru smiled happily. "I'd be delighted to accompany Natsuki on a lingerie shopping spree."

Natsuki was often unlucky, but that was something Shizuru could turn to her advantage.

"Well..." Natsuki hesitated.

"I can come by Natsuki's apartment this weekend if she wants." Shizuru offered helpfully.

"Well, it's okay I guess." Natsuki agreed.

"It's settled then." Shizuru said with a pleased air. She'd be spending the weekend helping Natsuki try out and buy lingerie.

Ha. Shizuru smiled smugly. Take _that _Takeda.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	5. good intentions

**Ten Lilies - Good Intentions**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

Mikoto rolled over and threw an arm across her eyes.

Then with memory came a sudden realization. It was morning!

Mikoto jumped out off bed and rushed to the table. As usual, Mai had left a large breakfast for Mikoto.

Mikoto gobbled the food up quickly, thinking hard.

Mai had gone to work already but Mikoto was free all day.

An idea had been brewing in Mikoto's head the past few days.

You see, Mikoto loved Mai, and Mikoto loved Mai's cooking even more!

Mai kept making her all that lovely food to eat. Mikoto tried to tell Mai how grateful she was by hugging the older girl all the time but lately Mikoto had begun to feel it just wasn't enough.

That's when Mikoto got the idea of making a cake for Mai. She remembered that Mai was so sad when that orphan interrupted their cake baking contest. If she made Mai a cake, then she was _sure _it would make Mai happy!

Mikoto got to work quickly.

First, apron. Mai didn't always wear an apron but Midori-sensei had said an apron should be worn when cooking so Mikoto put one on just to be safe. It was just one of those peculiarities, like having to wear clothes all the time when one leaves the house.

Next, eggs. Mikoto was an expert egg cracker. She'd found she had a talent for it. She quickly broke open the first dozen, then did another dozen just to be safe.

Mikoto ran her finger down the recipe. The flour was in a high cabinet so Mikoto clambered up onto the counter and fished inside the cabinet for the flour.

The sack.. was.. heavy. Mikoto pulled it completely out with a grunt and fell to the floor with the sack on top of her.

Mikoto got up with the sack in her arms and flour everywhere else. She looked around and at herself.

Oh well, she could clean it up later.

Mikoto mixed the rest of the ingredients in but unfortunately her vigorous stirring splattered the kitchen with batter.

Conscious of the destruction she was causing, but still determined to bake a thank you cake for Mai, Mikoto continued working her way through the recipe's instructions.

-o-

Mai came home to a disaster.

"Mikoto, I'm ho- what?!"

Mai stared. Their room was barely recognizable.

She was met by Mikoto who offered a plate up to her. Ugh. What was on it wasn't even recognizable. It looked like a pile of... Ew. Gross.

Mikoto was pitifully crying non stop.

"M-M-Mai..." Mikoto sniffed. "I wanted to bake you a cake to say thank you for making me yummy food b-b-but…"

Mikoto wailed and threw the plate of uncake-like cake to the side and threw her arms around Mai. Mikoto buried her head in Mai's breasts and sobbed.

Mai glanced around the room hopelessly. She rubbed Mikoto's head. "It's okay Mikoto."

Mikoto lifted her tear stained face and looked up at Mai.

"I'll make you ramen then we'll both clean this up, okay?" Mai comforted her.

Mikoto hesitantly asked, "You're not mad?"

"No." Mai shook her head and put an arm around Mikoto's shoulders, steering the younger girl to the kitchen.

"But _next _time you want to try something like this, you better tell me first." Mai said sternly.

"Yes Mai!" Mikoto promised very fervently she would.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	6. raincloud

**Ten Lilies - Rain Cloud**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

Natsuki had returned to the teahouse only long enough to change back into her uniform.

Now she walked the streets of Fuuka, her thought swirling and dashing itself on the jagged rocks of her memories.

It was raining, but she paid it no heed. She let the rain fall on her, let it soak into her clothes and her skin.

She wanted it to rain, wanted it to wash away the unfamiliar sensations on her skin.

She rubbed her arms. She wanted to scratch at it, claw at it, rip her outer self away.

The rain trickled down her back and ran along her spine, making her shiver. It plastered her hair to her face and to her neck. She futilely tried to push back the disobedient strands.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe Shizuru...

Shizuru liked her.

A tear fell, lost amidst all the other rain drops that found themselves on Natsuki's face.

Shizuru... loved her.

Natsuki found that a difficult concept to grasp. For so long... she'd made herself alone. Promising that she wouldn't need anybody, that she could rely on herself.

But now...

Shizuru loved her.

Natsuki shivered, and it wasn't because she was drenched. In her mind's eye, she could imagine Shizuru. Imagined Shizuru smiling at her, holding her, kissing her, m-m-making love to her. She sighed.

Another tear fell. Then another. And another. They tasted salty.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think.

She didn't return Shizuru's feelings. She'd never even _thought _about having those sort of feelings for anyone.

She'd never thought of Shizuru in _that _way.

No. To her mind, she didn't have space in her life for anything that would distract her from her single minded focus on revenge.

Natsuki hugged herself.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" A concerned pedestrian put a hand on her shoulder.

Natsuki knocked the man away and ran forward, her feet splashing on the sidewalk's puddles.

What was she running from? What was she trying to escape?

She ran faster, and faster, and... she slipped.

Natsuki lay huddled on the ground, ignoring the pain coming from her scraped knees.

She was running away from Shizuru.

She was running away from letting someone else into her life.

She didn't want to be vulnerable, didn't want to allow anyone close enough to hurt her. She didn't want anyone else able to betray her, betray her like her own mother did.

Natsuki clenched her fist and struck the ground.

The thought of Shizuru possessing a part of her heart... it frightened her badly.

The thought of Shizuru being so important to her that she'd lose a part of herself... That wasn't something she wanted to contemplate.

However...

However, she also didn't want to be sitting there, alone in a sidewalk, crying with no one to hear.

She didn't want to hurt Shizuru.

She didn't want to be alone.

She didn't want to love Shizuru. But maybe... it was already too late for that.

Maybe it was already too late.

She was tired of running...

She was tired of crying...

She was tired of the falling rain...

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	7. a long road

**Ten Lilies - A Long Road**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

The Festival had ended, and the school year was over, but there was still much that needed to be done.

None of it would happen quickly, and none of it would happen perfectly.

Mai had her brother back alive and well. But she was still surrounded by the three: Reito, Tate and Mikoto. Each one of them offering their hearts to her, each one of them already possessing a slice of Mai's heart.

It was difficult to choose. Whether she chose one of them, or none of them, or even all of them, someone would certainly be hurt. Mai didn't want that.

So far, Mai had navigated the dangerous waters well. That is, there were no violent battles being waged. No _physical _battles at least.

Ah well, that was a start. The three of them were being kept in line anyway, by Mai's threat that if they were too unruly, she'd forgo all three in favor of her greatest love: karaoke.

Shiho would certainly have wished for Mai to reject Tate. But those wounds at least, were beginning to heal. The heightened emotions during the Festival gave way to calmer discussions.

There _would _be pain. Nothing is easy when it comes to matters of the heart. But in time the pain would become survivable, then eventually, bearable.

Mikoto, thankfully, harbored no such feelings for _her _onee-chan. She and Reito often spent time together. They went to the park, the zoo, and generally allowed themselves to behave like children.

That was okay. They deserved that opportunity.

Speaking of opportunities, Takumi had grasped the one presented to him. He and Akira were happily looking at a long life ahead of them, objections from Akira's ninja family notwithstanding.

Akane and Kazuya, the other happy couple, were just as inseparable as before. Their devotion to each other was touching and at the same time embarrassing for everyone else in the room.

Shizuru and Natsuki weren't quite a couple yet. They were friends, good friends who acknowledged their attraction to each other, but weren't ready yet to make that transition into something else. There were still many other matters to be taken care of, but they were patient. They would learn from one another, forgive one another and they would eventually find happiness.

Midori had returned from her brief stint of adventuring with her Professor. She could usually be found with Youko in the infirmary. After dark, they could be found in Fuuka city's various nightclubs, dancing together, drinking with each other, or simply just hanging out.

Nao no longer prowled the streets of Fuuka. Her mother was a stabilizing influence on her life. Not that Nao was reformed all at once, of course not. But she was getting better, acting less antagonistic towards the other HiMEs.

Yukariko had married Ishigami. Their first child was on the way and Yukariko had that happy glow all pregnant women seem to share.

Alyssa and Miyu were under the care of Yukariko. Alyssa grew friendlier towards the HiMEs. It was difficult to forgive past hurts, especially for Akane. But time would bring forgetfulness and thus forgiveness. Eventually.

Yukino and Haruka would dance around each other for several years before finally coming to terms with the fact that yes, they were more than friends.

Chie and Aoi were still their usual selves. The duo were everywhere. They actually became the historians of the group, the ones with all the pictures to tell the story of their lives.

Among them, Mashiro was the only one whose time had come, as Fumi knew would happen. Not a day passed that she didn't think of the one she'd spent so many years with. Fumi kept herself busy, running the school and attending to many other matters left behind after the Festival.

But every now and then, she looked in on the former HiMEs as well as their friends and their lovers.

It was natural that there were new loves to be explored all around. Love to be nurtured and shared.

There were wounds that had to be healed before any closure could be found.

There were many words that had to be spoken, before forgiveness could be granted.

None of it would happen quickly, and none of it would happen perfectly.

But in the face of a thousand miles, each and every one of them had already taken the first step.

It was a good beginning.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	8. loyalty

**Ten Lilies - Loyalty**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

Alyssa had revealed herself to the HiMEs. Now was the time to drop all pretenses and move forward with their plan.

Their goal was to bring about the Golden Era. They were to master the HiME star and ensure its power belonged to one worthy of wielding it.

They sheltered in an abandoned building and contacted the Searrs headquarters.

The fool Joseph Glear had botched his attempts to deal with the other HiMEs. It was now Alyssa's task to step in and clean up the mess he left behind.

It may seem like such a big burden for so small a girl. But Alyssa wasn't alone.

Alyssa reached her arms up to Miyu. Miyu bent down and scooped her up.

Alyssa loved how effortlessly Miyu carried her, as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Miyu was her protector, her most loyal companion. No matter that Miyu was a robot, specifically programmed to serve Alyssa.

Searrs had ordered Miyu created because as a fake HiME, Alyssa could not materialize an Element.

But Miyu was more than that, so much more. Miyu brought her to and from her classes. Miyu held her hand when they walked, Miyu was always there to listen to her sing.

Miyu called her special and made her feel special when others told her she shouldn't have existed.

That was why... That was why she couldn't think of Miyu as her most important person.

In all aspects but the physical, Miyu _was _her, Miyu was a part of her. Miyu was like an extension of her own body.

Alyssa sat in Miyu's lap and threw her arms around Miyu's neck. She rested her head on Miyu's shoulder, face turned towards the crook of Miyu's neck.

She let her eyes drift shut because she knew she was safe there, safe because Miyu was there.

Inside her head plans were born, modified, and discarded. One after another, until slowly, she perfected her thoughts.

Miyu sat silent, but alert. One arm supported her mistress's back while the other remained free of impediments in case of an attack.

The abandoned building not too far from Fuuka Academy was the first of their safe houses.

Glear had been sent to the ground floor, ostensibly to keep watch. Miyu knew her mistress just wanted him out of the way. And if an accident happened to him, well that was a pity really. But every war had its casualties and he _would _die a martyr for their cause.

Miyu had armed him with a machine gun, it was simple enough to operate. It had come from one of the hidden cavities in the building. There were supplies stashed everywhere in that safe house if one knew where to look.

Searrs had been well prepared.

When Alyssa could no longer remain in school because she'd made her presence known to the HiMEs, the wheels of the Searrs corporation immediately began turning.

The administration of the school was notified of Alyssa's sudden transfer to a different school for health reasons. All evidence of their previous battle with the HiMEs was destroyed. And perhaps most importantly, the private army Searrs had at its fingertips was called into play.

All the chess pieces were closing in on the prize, and this, this young girl Miyu held in her arms, she was their queen.

She was the queen Miyu cherished above everything else.

Miyu watched in concern as Alyssa stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Ojou-sama, it's still night time. Shouldn't you sleep?"

Alyssa smiled radiantly at her other half. "No, Miyu. I've been waiting for this moment all my life. I cannot waste my time on sleep."

A gentle expression touched Miyu's face, an expression she showed to no one but Alyssa.

"It's time to go." Alyssa ordered imperiously.

"Yes, ojou-sama." Miyu replied, gazing down in adoration at her young mistress.

Her eyes... were like that of a fanatic.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	9. secrets

**Ten Lilies - Secrets**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

Chie watched the figure on the platform grow smaller and smaller as the train sped up and left the station behind. She had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right, that Mai _wouldn't _be following them despite the other girl's reassurances.

So many weird things had been happening lately. Students disappearing left and right, buildings getting destroyed. Fires, earthquakes, military quarantines. Quite an eventful year.

What did Mai have to do with all these things?

A poke on her shoulder made her look at the girl curled up on the train seat beside her.

"She'll be fine." Aoi said, lifting her head up from Chie's shoulder.

Chie sighed and captured a strand of Aoi's hair, twirling it about her finger. "I don't know…" Chie trailed off.

Aoi's smile turned teasing and her grip on Chie's arm tightened. "Should I be jealous?"

"Eh?!" Chie said, dropping the strand of hair she'd been playing with. "Aoi! What? Me? Hey!" Chie sputtered.

Aoi laughed and kissed Chie's cheek. _Just teasing._

Chie relaxed. Aoi squeezed Chie's arm and said softly, "I'm worried too…" A whisper, A confession, a reassurance that yes, I feel it too, you're not alone.

Chie looked affectionately at the face next to hers and replied with a kiss. _Thank you._

"Am I that transparent?" She asked out loud.

"No, I just know you that well."

Chie's mind tried to push the worry to the back of her mind.

The train rumbled on, the scenery quickly flashing by outside the window.

Aoi remained quiet.

Chie's arm, the one Aoi was hugging, was starting to grow numb. Her mind was starting to drift off.

"Hey, what do you think _really _happened?" Aoi suddenly broke the silence.

"Mhmm?" Chie asked drowsily.

"To Mai. It felt like she was hiding something."

"I know." Chie shook herself awake. "I got that feeling too."

"Think it has something to do with _Reito-sama_?" Aoi said the last in a breathless tone and mimicked a fangirl-ish expression.

Chie laughed and after another second of holding her exaggerated position, Aoi laughed as well.

"Well it probably involves Kanzaki Reito. _And _Tate. _And _Shiho." Chie proclaimed grandly.

"And Mikoto." Aoi added, running her fingers up and down Chie's arm.

"Hey, stop that." Chie chided absently. "You mean _Mikoto_ too?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Aoi affirmed.

"So the square's a pentagon now?"

"Actually..." Aoi hesitated. "I'm also worried about Takumi-kun."

Chie pursed her lips in thought.

Aoi shrugged. "Mai refuses to say where he's gone."

Chie laughed darkly. "The whole _school _seems to be involved in some weird event."

"I know what you mean. It's like there's this big dark secret everybody but us knows about." Aoi complained.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what it is." Chie reassured.

Aoi looked back at her with a determined air. "We definitely will."

"So there's nothing to worry about."

"Everything will be fine."

They both leaned back in their seats.

A few seconds ticked by.

Both their eyes were glued to the window, despite their having left Fuuka far behind.

"Okay, I'm still worried."

"Yeah, me too."

They both sighed.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


	10. unexpected news

**Ten Lilies - Unexpected News**

**by Mara S. S.  
**

"YUKINO!"

Yukino heard the loud bellow all the way from her bedroom. She jumped out of her chair where she'd been writing at her desk.

She quickly put on her slippers and ran downstairs to open the front door for Haruka.

"I'm coming, Haruka-chan!" She called out, silently praying that Haruka wouldn't kick the door open. Haruka had never done so before, but there was always that nagging worry at the back of her mind.

"YUKINO! WHERE ARE YOU? OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT N-"

Yukino opened the door.

Haruka stormed in.

Yukino's eyes widened in surprise. She'd never seen Haruka _this _agitated before.

Yukino closed the door and ran after her best friend in a hurry.

"Haruka-chan, what's wrong?"

Haruka ignored her and stomped up the stairs.

Yukino followed her. Not afraid of her friend's temper. Rather she was afraid _for _her friend. What could have happened that made Haruka react so?

Haruka entered Yukino's bedroom and threw herself face down on Yukino's bed.

Yukino entered more demurely. She sat down on the bed beside Haruka.

"Hey, Haruka-chan. Please tell me what's wrong." Yukino said, running a hand through Haruka's bright yellow hair.

Haruka's face was buried in one of Yukino's pillows, her hair splayed out all over the pillow and her back.

Haruka grumbled something too softly for Yukino to hear.

"What was that, Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked, laying her hand on her friends back.

"Mhrmffmhmm..." Haruka said unintelligibly, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Haruka-chan..."

"I said." Haruka lifted her face from the pillow and faced Yukino. "I said that Fujino also entered **herself** as a candidate for president."

Yukino's eyes widened in shock.

Fujino was a popular girl in the same year as Haruka. Her beautiful looks and her polite Kyoto accent made her popular with boys and girls alike.

She was a class representative and had never held a post higher than that, unlike Haruka.

Yukino studied her friend's face. At first she thought her best friend was shaking from tears, but after a better look she could see Haruka was shaking from anger.

"How dare she?! How **dare** that bubuzuke onna think her **popularity** makes her capable of running our school?!"

"I mean, all she does is **sit** there and drink **tea**. How can she protect and uphold our school's moral and academic standards that way?!" Haruka demanded hotly.

Yukino put up two hands to placate her best friend.

"Now, now Haruka-chan. I'm sure Fujino-san has her good points."

"Of **course** Yukino. Just because we don't **see **those good points, doesn't mean they aren't **there**" Haruka sniffed. "How **dare** they let an incompetent run for public office?"

Yukino wanted to burst out laughing at Haruka's offended demeanor but she stopped herself since she knew it would only make matters worse.

"Then we'll show them. We'll just have to do our best, Haruka-chan. Right?"

Yukino took both of Haruka's hands in her own. "We'll have to work hard on your campaign. Make posters, write speeches, and everything else!"

Haruka smiled up at Yukino, revitalized. She squeezed Yukino's hands in gratitude. "All right then!"

Haruka jumped up from the bed. "Yukino, let's begin with our penetrations!"

"Yes, yes Haruka-chan!" Yukino smiled and saluted sharply.

"And Haruka-chan?"

Haruka tilted her head and looked at Yukino questioningly.

"It's _**prepa**_rations."

"Oh."

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise. 


End file.
